A footwear, such as a shoe includes a sole and an upper part that hold the footwear onto the foot. The sole includes a ground-side, which is the layer in contact with the ground when the footwear is worn, and a foot-side, which is the layer in contact with the foot of the user when the footwear is worn.
A foldable footwear is a footwear which, upon not wearing allows folding thereof for carrying or packaging purposes.
Many women wear high-heel shoes on many occasions in order to be fashionable, however many of these shoes are not comfortable to wear for many hours and as a result, women may wish to change to more comfortable shoes, for example, when going back home.
There is thus a need to provide foldable shoes that can be carried in a compact package, for example, fitting in a woman's purse or bag so that a woman can easily change to more comfortable shoes when she is no longer obligated to wear uncomfortable shoes.